


It Ain't Me

by toriiixoox



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Selena Gomez Song, Drinking, F/M, Riverdale, Sad, Song fic, Southside Serpent Jughead, Super Angst, sry not sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriiixoox/pseuds/toriiixoox
Summary: Before Juggie joined the Southside Serpents, it was amazing. When he first joined them, it wasn't all bad. In fact, Juggie seemed, dare she say, happier? He had something to keep him busy and people who looked out for him. After a while though, it started to go down hill and fast.This fic is strongly based on the song It Ain't Me by Selena Gomez and Kygo. Feel free to listen along.





	It Ain't Me

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a tad hard to read because of all of the jumping, but just pay attention to the font and you should be fine. Normal is present, italics are memories, and bold is the letter.

Betty knew that this was it, the end of the line. She loved Jughead more than herself, but maybe that was the problem. She deserved better. Kevin said it, Veronica said it, hell, even Archie said it. Once they realized how different Jughead was acting, they knew it wasn't the same person she had started dating. 

Now, sitting here on their bed, at 4 am, just waiting for something; a knock, a text, a call, she knew that this was finally it. With tears streaming down her eyes, she scrambled to shove her things in her bag and get out of there. 

She had tried to leave before. Well, tried is a strong word. It was more along the lines of Betty getting so mad that she told Juggie that she was done, but looking into his eyes and hearing his voice snap to sober so quickly made her cave. She knew that this was the only way that she would be able to leave. 

Everything was blurry, her head hurt, and she just wanted to get out of there. She grabbed only the essentials and things she knew she didn't want to lose, because she was never coming back.

As she was ripping down her pictures, she came across her favorite picture of them; a Polaroid of them in their bed, sharing earphones. She took a deep breath before putting it into her bag. As much as thinking of the old Juggie saddened and angered her, it's the only Juggie she wanted to remember. It was one of her favorite, early memories of them. 

 

_one._

_"C'mon, Betty, just give them a chance..," he said, laughing._

_She rolls her eyes, laughing. "You know that I'm not a fan of rock music, especially from London. I mean, what even is that?"_

_"Betts, just listen, okay?" he said, gesturing towards the earphone._

_She flops down next to him, grabbing the earphone from him and putting it in her ear. She closed her eyes and she just listened. She didn't talk, she didn't laugh, she didn't make fun, she just listened. They stayed like that for hours, literally all day. They were just together, enjoying themselves and each other._

 

Betty notices that she's on the floor, she notices the puddle of tears on the floor and how much her throat hurts. She stands up, brushes herself off and she keeps grabbing her things. She will always remember that Jughead. She will always keep that picture. But she is not hesitating to leave the worst of them. 

As she's about to leave through the kitchen, a bottle of whiskey catches her eye. She takes a deep breath before walking over to the bottle and picking it up. She runs her thumb over the label as tears splash onto the bottle. 

 

_two._

_"Me. You. This bottle of whiskey. Highest floor of The Bowery. What do you say?"_

_Betty cocks her head; a mix of confusion and intrigue._

_"Is that a yes?"_

_She lets out a laugh as she nods at him._

_So that's exactly what they do. They sit on the rooftop of The Bowery and they drink whiskey, neat. They watch the sunset, and then they watch the stars._

_"To us."_

_"To us."_

 

She couldn't just leave. I mean, she could, but she just couldn't. She called Veronica and asked if she would come and get her, and as she waited, she wrote a note to Jughead. 

 

**Juggie-**

**I am so sorry that it had to happen like this. I, more than anyone, wished it had turned out differently. Somewhere along the lines, we stopped seeing eye to eye. I'm not sure where or when it happened, but it did and I can't live like this.**

 

As Betty wrote, she got angrier and angrier. She remembered everything that Jughead had done to ruin their relationship. Yes, there were good times, there were, but there were so many bad times, that's how they got here. For every happy time, there was 5 stressed out, screaming, crying nights. 

 

      **So, I hope that you have a great time finding someone who will walk you through the dark side of the morning (1)..... Who will rock you when the sun won't let you sleep(2)... Who will wake up to drive you when you're drunk and all alone(3)... Because it's not going to be me... Not anymore...**

**I don't want to know where you've been or where you're going.. I just know I won't be home and you'll be on your own.. Just like all those nights you did that to me.**

 

**Wishing you well,**

**Betty.**

 

_**one. (1)** _

_Come on he said, it would be fun he said. Little did Betty know that it wouldn't be fun for her. She spent most of the night watching Juggie and making sure that he was okay. The Whyte Wyrm wasn't he idea of fun, but it excited Juggie and so she went._

_Halfway through the night she lost Juggie, she was being hit on by numerous guys and she just wanted to go home. When she finally found Jughead, he was drunk and play fighting with the other Serpents.  
_

  _"Juggie, can I talk to you?" she said, timidly._

_"Anything you can say to me, you can say to my boys," he said, laughing and throwing his arms around his guys. They, of course, laughed back and agreed in unison. She knew that this wasn't really Juggie. Juggie would never make her talk to him in front of these strangers._

_Betty took a deep breath, "Can we go home, now, I'm getting tired?"  
_

_He rolled his eyes, but eventually made his way outside. It was 3 in the morning by this time. It was late, her feet were hurting and she wasn't happy with Jughead either._

_"Shit, I musta left my keys in there or something.. There not with me.. It's. It's okay, I know how to walk home, it's only about a 10 minute walk."_

_"Are you kidding me, Jughead? Go find the keys so we can drive home," she says, even more annoyed._

_"Why would I do that? I know the way, let's just walk."_

_She takes a deep breath, rolls her eyes and, for some reason, starts following him. He walks down a street, turns a few corners, until he looks at her with confusion. "Where are we going?"_

_Her eyes widen, she grits her teeth and she suddenly gets so angry that she almost feels tears slip out of her eyes. "What. do. you. mean. where. are. we. going."_

_He shrugs, "We've just been walking, I didn't know if we had plans to go somewhere or somethin. You're lookin at me like I'm crazy."_

_She wants to scream or cry or whichever comes first._

_"It is almost 3:30, we've been walking around for 20 minutes in the dark because you were too lazy to go inside and get the fucking KEYS to the car and you don't know where we're GOING? How could you be so immature and irresponsible, Jughead?"_

_He shrugs again, looks down at his feet and keeps walking._

_All Betty remembers after that is crying, screaming some more, and calling Archie to come find them and pick them up._

 

**_two. (2)_ **

_This was the 10th night in a row that Jughead came home with a bloody something. He took pain fairly well, but couldn't exactly fall asleep with his knuckles bruised and bleeding. Betty would wake up, wrap and clean the injury, the sun would come up and then Jughead couldn't sleep from the bright sun. Not matter the blinds or blankets, he couldn't fall asleep without Betty's arms around him. Betty didn't mind the first few times. She really didn't. But after 10 nights, Betty could barely sleep because she knew that he would just come in at 4:52 with a bleeding shin and knee. Then, she couldn't sleep because she was bandaging him, then she couldn't sleep because she had to rock him to sleep, then she couldn't sleep because she couldn't sleep in these awful positions. _

_There was a time that Betty had said something. Jughead promised not to do it again, but he did. In fact, he had the audacity to wake her when she was sleeping and ask for help. It got to the point where he had no regard for her sleep and well being._

 

**_three. (3)_ **

_After finally falling asleep at 5:02 from pure exhaustion, she got a call. She woke up immediately and answered the phone, seeing Jughead's picture._

_"Hello???"  
_

_"Betty...." There are cars. "I need help."  
_

_"Juggie? Hello? With what? Where are you?" Betty sits up, swings her feet over the side of her bed and puts on normal pants._

_"Can you.. Can you come pick me up?"  
_

_"Jughead where are you?" She balances her phone in between her shoulder and ear as she slips on her shoes and grabs her keys._

_"I don't know.. I.. I'm tired, Betty."  
_

_"Don't move, okay? But what's around you?" She heads out the door, locking it behind her.  
_

_"Lots of cars. A sign. 380 E. Exit 127."  
_

_"Are you kidding me, Jughead. How did you get there???"_

_"I don't know."_

_She sighs. "I'm on my way."_

_She sees a wandering guy on the side of the highway, just walking. She takes a deep breath and pulls over. "Juggie, get in the car." He doesn't say anything and gets in the car. She gets back in the car and puts her face in her hands._

_"You can't keep doing this, Jughead. You don't call me, you don't text me, you don't let me know anything. You just keep coming home at absurd hours and when you do, you wake me up and you worry me and you are not yourself anymore. I can't keep doing this." As she picks up her face from her hands, she looks over and sees him fast asleep. She can't help but cry._

 

Thinking about all of the terrible things and times between them just confirms her decision. She's going to miss him, there's no doubt, but she needs to do this for herself. As she sees headlights pull up the driveway, she grabs her bag and heads out the door, locking it behind her. 

 


End file.
